


Lovers When It's Cold

by chulle, linashamex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, HashiMada, M/M, Slow Burn, TobiIzu, izuna awakening the sharingan, izuna being a brat, izuna's pretending he's a girl, tobirama being a motherfucker, tobirama falling for izuna, tobirama pretends not to care but actually do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulle/pseuds/chulle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linashamex/pseuds/linashamex
Summary: The marriage alliance between Senju and Uchiha is eagerly awaited between both clans, except for Izuna Uchiha, whose secret can destroy such an already fragile link.Tobirama arrives, as hostile as he seems, and informs that despite the hatred he carries, he will maintain the agreement out of love for his clan, no matter what it costs.The barriers then slowly fall, as the seasons pass, and when winter comes, next to the cold snow outside, inside the house they share, things change.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it!  
> Sorry if there's any error >//<

Senju and Uchiha. Two of the largest clans in the country of fire. Two clans that lived in war for many years. After so much blood was spilled, so many losses suffered on each side, the expected happened. Both leaders were tired of it all, but neither was willing to back down. That would be a sign of weakness.

Tajima, leader of the Uchiha clan, was closer to giving up. He had already lost friends, brothers and children in that damned war. He wanted to find a way to end it all, put an end to war and suffering. And it was his wife who helped him find the solution.

The Senju leader 's wife was pregnant and would give birth in a few days, Tajima had a son with his recently completed 4 years. They could unite both clans through marriage. And it would be a brilliant idea, if the Senju had not received another heir. Another boy had been born and the Uchiha leader's plans would go down the drain. But everything wasn’t lost yet. His wife could still give birth to a girl.

If he had an heiress, they could unite the two clans and end the war. And it was this idea that passed on to his wife, who was happy with the idea of having a girl, in addition to the fact that they could end the suffering of so many.

A few months passed before they could finally break the news that the Uchiha clan would have one more heir and obviously the leader was overjoyed. Everyone was, actually. And so Tajima hurried to make a secret appointment with Butsuma, leader of the Senju, to tell him his idea.

It’s almost impossible to get two important people together without anyone knowing, causing a few more good months to pass before finally receiving the answer of when they should meet. The date chosen would make Tajima likely to miss the birth of his new child, but it would be worth it.

Ending the war was worth it.

And it was with this thought that the leader of the Uchiha left his wife at home, together with his only living heir, and traveled for a whole day to meet Butsuma.

When they met, it had been difficult to control the urge to draw the sword. It was instinctive. After years of meeting only to fight and to spill blood, it seemed even wrong to be there just to talk. It was the Uchiha who kept his katana in its sheath and sat on the grassy ground, waiting for the other to do the same. Somewhat uncertain, Butsuma followed, paying attention to what the other would like to say.

Senju listened carefully to his enemy's plan, how they could end the war if they united both clans with the most sacred vote that existed, using their children for that. He obviously questioned the fact that neither of them had heirs in the family and that the marriage of two men was not allowed and should not be considered.

Tajima then said that his wife would give birth in a few days and believed that a girl would come into the world. That seemed to convince Butsuma enough that it was a good solution. Her son, who was almost 1 year old, would marry the possible daughter of the Uchiha so that they could finally end the misery of so many families.

With a handshake, an act they had not exchanged for years, the two sealed the deal. Senju made it clear that the Uchiha should notify him as soon as the child was born, saying his sex and name. Tajima agreed and with that the two leaders made their journey back to their clans.

Three days have passed since the Uchiha had left his lands and, just as he imagined, his wife had given birth the night before. He had missed the birth of his child, but he had possibly solved the biggest problem they had.

With speed worthy of a ninja, Tajima entered the room he shared with his wife, encountering her feeding the little being who had just come into the world.

Both adults looked at each other. The eyes of both trying to communicate. It was clear that the man was waiting for an answer.

His wife's simple words filled his chest with joy. The leader of the Uchiha hurried to announce to everyone in the clan that he had been blessed with an heiress, whose name would be Izuna. Happiness was general. Everyone was celebrating that great news. However, inside the room, Mrs. Uchiha did not share that joy.

Locking the door, she moved to the bed, where her new baby was waiting for her. Verifying that the curtain was closed, and looking once again towards the door, she took her baby on her hands, opening the cloth diapers, in order to clean it.

Swallowing her guilt, Mrs. Uchiha became convinced once again that what she was doing with hiding that information, was for the good of all.

No one should have known that Izuna was actually a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters increase on number of words as the story goes on.  
> Hope you like it! ♥

His mother's arms jutted out like cats, holding him by the shoulders and sinking his clear body against the heap of warm water. The bubbles ran through his legs, bursting into the air seconds later. Without even a pause, she pushed his face down, wetting his face and hair. The daring hand rubbed the locks tightly, clearly in a hurry.

“What the hell, mom?!”

“Watch your language, Izuna” muttered, pouring more water on the back, removing some of the soap. “Your father did you the sweetiest favor of letting me know at the last minute about this, so you need to wash yourself properly. We will have visits.

Trying to sneak out of his mother's nervous and somewhat rigid hands, Izuna desperately wanted to know the reason for the rush. But the mother didn't even give a second of breach, she just rubbed it up and down, even cleaned it over the places he had already rubbed. Like a damn child.

He had endured that torture session silently for the next few minutes, but when his mother approached with the most pompous traditional dress in the closet, he couldn't take it anymore.

“What's that for?”

“You will meet your fiance today”.

“What?!” He shouted, taking steps backward at the same speed as the devil runs away from the cross. “Who?”

“Butsuma will arrive shortly” He pulled it out, shoving the piece over his head in the blink of an eye, and in the next moment he was already sitting on the edge of the bed, with his mother brushing her long blue-black hair. “And don't be silly, you knew that day would come.”

"I didn't think you'd be serious..." he mumbled, his lower lips twisting into a beak. “Who is the groom again?” he asked, despite knowing the answer - pretended not.

“Tobirama”.

Upon hearing such a name, his pressure almost fell to the ground. The chill that ran through him was the very omen of death. Madara had already told him about his appearance, intelligence and battle tactics. The man was an ogre. He was impeccable in the art of killing, an immense strategist, as well as great and frightening - Madara's words. Izuna was terrified by the idea of being offered as a truce for a marriage with such a man. In addition, there was the penis squared factor in this equation.

How the hell would he get around this story?!

His parents must have been totally out of his mind, to make him grow up and behave, at the level of marriage... Sighing in defeat, Izuna looked at his mother. The gleam in her eyes despite the pressure showed how happy she was inside that the war finally ended. Didn't she see that this would be a problem the moment Tobirama removed his kimono?

Anxiety was running rampant inside him, but still Izuna accompanies her mother to help her finish cleaning. The hair, once dry, was properly combed and adorned, a loose hair striking down to the buttocks. The ceremonial kimono in light and welcoming tones, made him feel like a gift hanging from a tent.

Without contesting, he walked to the living room - a common path, now it showed a thorny road, towards his private slaughterhouse. Where at last he sat; his parents, each on his side, maintained the perfect posture of a host. When there was a knock at the door, Madara, his older brother, light up, opened the door and let Butsuma in, along with his wife and two children.

Leader Senju and his wife bowed respectfully before sitting down. In doing so, they gave space for their children to do so. Whoever was in front was the eldest, Hashirama Senju, a tall man, with dark brown hair like ebony, which beat beyond the waist. He bowed, and then smiled politely, before sitting down beside his father. Then the path was cleared so that Izuna could clearly see his future fiancé.

Tobirama Senju bowed cordially, and when Izuna returned his spine to its normal position, he could really see him: fair skin, aristocratic face. Red marks adorning it like a painting. And finally, when he started to look at him: intense red eyes.

The man was a wall. Tall, slim, and strong. The outfit was also formal. The muscles, despite being covered by armor, called attention. Certainly the description of his older brother does not live up to the man who was standing almost in the middle of his room. The beauty of that serious and raw face, complete with the rebellious strands of almost white tone, was much more than Izuna could ever imagine.

With that the young man ended up breathing out the air he hadn't even noticed, feeling his whole body tremble. He wasn't sure if it was fear, nervousness or excitement. But he felt restless and so he found himself getting up from the sofa as soon as the older one sat down beside his parents. He excused himself in a low way and let his feet take him quickly to the kitchen.

His hands cling to the edge of the sink, as he tried to breathe deeply, in a futile attempt to calm himself. But he didn't have enough time to do that. Before he could even drink a glass of water, Madara appeared behind him, pinching his arm to get his attention.

“Izuna, what are you doing?” the elder scolded him. “Go back there. Our father will be furious”.

“I can't do this, onii-chan” he said slyly, in a clear attempt to soften the other's heart.

But nothing worked. His brother simply whispered an apology and carried him by the arm until they returned to where everyone was.

Obviously the eyes turned to the two who entered the room. Izuna could feel his father's stern look for leaving without permission, in addition to Tobirama's serious look analyzing every part of his body.

Izuna felt his legs tremble as he walked again towards the sofa he shared with his parents, practically leaning on his brother's arms for fear that he would be on the floor. However, he failed to reach his destination, because a tall, strong body prostrated himself in front of him.

Tobirama had stood up and was looking at him seriously. Madara, at his side, had tensed every muscle in his body and was staring at the younger Senju with fury in his eyes. The others in that room looked at the trio with interest, waiting for what would happen from that little interaction.

The red eyes stared at the onyx orbs with intensity, totally ignoring the presence of anyone else in that environment. The young Uchiha felt his heart accelerating more and more, as if at any moment he could leave his chest. Tobirama, on the other hand, observed the features of the other in front of him, with a half amused smile on his lips.

After what seemed like hours to the brunette, the eye contact was finally undone, while the albino turned towards the leader of the Uchiha family.

“Excuse me” the thick voice seemed to reverberate throughout Izuna's nervous system, causing her body to lock up again. “I’d like to have a walk with Izuna, may I?”

The brunette received those words like a punch in the stomach. He was not yet ready to spend time alone with him. Minutes alone meant the possibility of touches and conversations in which he could feel so nervous that he couldn't force his voice to sound feminine enough. And that was extremely dangerous.

Madara seemed to notice that too and in a quick movement the older man stood between the body of his brother and Senju, looking at him closely, as if daring him to touch a finger that was Izuna. Of course, the older Uchiha knew that the other was a man, and unfortunately he could not let that farce fall - at least not yet - and so the role of protective brother was perfect for that moment.

“Don't worry, Madara.” Tobirama said, letting a corner smile appear “I won't touch your sister”.

Izuna did not fail to observe the way the word "sister" sounded dragged and even covered with amusement, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Despite this, he remained silent as he watched the small battle of glances between the two men and prayed mentally that his brother would be the victor. And perhaps your prayers would have been answered, if your father had not taken charge of the situation and said there was nothing to worry about.

With the permission given, Izuna had no choice but to go outdoors in the company of the albino and walk around the Uchiha territory. Both remained quiet, walking aimlessly. The brunette was holding his hands nervously, feeling sweat running through them. Senju, on the other hand, seemed much more relaxed, walking at a slow pace until they were a reasonable distance from the house.

Tobirama was the one who stopped first, going against a small stream that passed through that region. This stream that Izuna knew very well, was the place where he trained, sometimes alone, sometimes in the company of his brother. Even though she was a woman to the eyes of others, he didn't feel feminine at all and was really passionate about swords. Unfortunately he was not allowed to train, but Madara insisted on teaching him how to defend himself and attack.

The albino sat back against a tree, making a quick movement with his head, which indicated that Izuna should do the same. The Uchiha forced himself to sit on a nearby stone, using all the grace and femininity he could muster. Inside, I felt that I would burn at any moment, due to the enormous shame I felt at that moment. But I couldn't demonstrate that. He had to stand his ground.

He brought his legs together delicately, resting both hands on his thighs, and kept his head down, his eyes fixed on his own wooden sandals. He had already received advice from his mother on how to behave in the presence of men, especially important men, and that was what he would do. Despite the overwhelming desire to shout the whole truth in the other's face and run away.

“I know what you are”.

He heard the firm voice sounding again, making his body shiver.

Izuna forced herself to face the albino in a confused way, trying to understand what exactly he meant by that. Tobirama, on the other hand, looked at him disinterestedly and sighed, showing an almost palpable tiredness for having to explain himself.

“I know you are a man, Izuna”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like or dislike, plz.  
> Eng is not my first language, so be kind ♥


	3. Chapter 3

The sentence "I know you are a man" echoed through Izuna Uchiha’s already livid mind, who just had his biggest secret discovered He could already hear the sound of swords and bomb papers surpassing the millions of kunais that would be thrown without any pity. The war would definitely be ten times stronger as soon as Tobirama returned through that door, carrying him by the arm, to prove his claims.

The sight of himself thrown against the floor, having his clothes overturned and his private parts exposed to everyone in that room gave him chills. It was the climax of personal humiliation, besides, his father would die of heartbreak at that moment. Her mother would suffer so much for creating that secret, and Madara would surely rebel, making a point of killing the brothers Senju first of all.

The shiver that went through his body was not at all pleasant. That was when he heard a loud pop in one of his ears. When he regained his sight, a Tobirama Senju was standing in front of him, looking very unfriendly. He certainly said something, and was waiting for an answer, but Izuna was unable to do anything but support himself against the trunk of a nearby tree, standing up, with his back to the albino, and starting to take a deep breath. Counting to five: he expired. Up to five again: inspired. He stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, until his body really started to calm down, and he could find the strength to face those bloody eyes.

“Is the bride calm?” Tobirama asked, the scorn in the word used in the feminine trickled down his lips, making Izuna even more uncomfortable.

He was so startled by the revelation that he hadn't realized how hostile he was. When the Uchiha nodded, Tobirama approached. That huge body wrapped in armor and fabrics in shades of blue came close to Izuna, whose legs were shaking so much that he feared he would fall to the ground and never be able to get up again. His gaze was cold, calculating, and he looked Izuna in the eyes with such scorn that it made him want to cry. It was definitely now that everything would go downhill. What should he do? Run away? He couldn't, but oh, damn it!

Tobirama Senju raised a hand, approaching it to Izuna, who had wide eyes, and his legs are now so well fixed on the ground as if they were new roots in that forest. Fingers chilled by the night breeze touched his chin, with a delicacy that did not match all that posture. Tobirama's fingers lifted his face, asking Izuna to make eye contact. Nervous about everything else, he did, a little less frightened by the imminence of an early death, after all Tobirama touched him like a feather. That should be good news.

“Listen well.” the man started, his thick voice reverberating through the environment, going against Izuna's body, which shook whole. “I know everything. And I think you're pathetic.” Tobirama's face took on an angry expression, his forehead curved in pure disgust, while his mouth twisted in scorn. His eyes never left Izuna’s, and the touch on his chin had become poison. The skin burning, desperate for release. “But for the sake of our families, we will go back inside and say that we will marry in peace”

Moving away from Izuna, Tobirama stood side by side, indicating with his head that he should walk. The path was quiet again, and Izuna's heart was beating frantically against his chest, his hands sweating more than when he had come. His mind was spinning, and he couldn't wait to be in his room, away from everything and everyone. He risked a look to the side and saw Tobirama impassive until they both arrived back at the big window in the living room, where he smiled at everyone seated, then offering passage for Izuna – his lady – to pass.

The parents were clearly happy. The smile of victory was the same in each of them. Madara was serious, leaning against the wall, while looking at Hashirama, who smiled at him in that stupidly friendly way since they were little children. Izuna mentally thanked for his brother’s gaze not being at himself when he arrived, as he would have guessed that something happened and would not leave him alone. Taking a deep breath, Izuna opened his best smile and sat down between his parents, while he watched Tobirama announce happily that the wedding was welcome.

*****

The week went by faster than Izuna Uchiha would like. As he finished dressing, he could only think about how he desperately wanted to run and never come back. Tobirama was like Madara had said: horrible. That bastard had the audacity to make that whole scene to end by saying that he despised him. Who did he think he was?! What's more, Izuna was sure that if it were him or another brother in his place, he would be like Madara and would support the whole situation.

Boiling with rage, Izuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, after all in a few seconds his mother would go in there to fix his hair for the ceremony. They weren't at home, and that made it all more real. He was in a large house, where wedding ceremonies were held in the country. On the right side, the bride's rooms, and on the left, the groom's rooms. They would meet in just under an hour, in the main hall, in order to join in marriage in front of the two large families. Then they would go to dinner. When this was over, Izuna would face his current biggest nightmare: going to live with Tobirama.

He sighed heavily when he heard the door open, turning to face his matriarch. But he was surprised when he saw the figure standing in front of him. Wide shoulders, arms crossed over the chest, cold eyes and an unpleasant expression completing the view. Tobirama seemed even more hostile than when they decided to get married and that made Izuna's stomach churn uncomfortably.

The Senju approached slowly, but with a firmness that made the Uchiha step back a little, until he leaned against the table on which all the makeup and hair accessories were scattered. Tobirama only stopped when he was inches away from him and, just like in the forest, he held him by the chin gently, forcing him to look up and face the reddened orbs.

“Don't do anything wrong at the ceremony.” the albino started. The words sounding slurred. "And when this is all over, you won't come near me or my things."

“Excuse me?!” Izuna ended up asking on impulse, his voice sounding a little more masculine than it should.

Tobirama squinted at that little slip. The Uchiha swallowed when he felt judged that way. Slips were things that couldn't happen, especially in the presence of others. But it was so hard to control himself around that man. He felt his whole body respond to the Senju's presence. His blood seemed to boil, his heart beat faster, his mind went numb and the extremities of his limbs tingled.

“You understood. We will be married, we’ll live in the same house, but we’ll live separately.” Tobirama explained, clearly annoyed by having to say all that.

Without giving Izuna a chance to reply, or say anything, Tobirama left the room, leaving the brunette alone staring at the wooden door, too perplexed to do anything.

The young man did not even notice when his mother entered the room and placed him sitting on the chair, in order to arrange the dark strands in a high ponytail. Izuna was too busy processing all the words that came out of his future husband's mouth. He shouldn't be bothered by everything that has been said. Living apart from Tobirama should have been a good thing, something that would make him less nervous, but that was not how he felt. He was irritated that the other was so ignorant. He felt irritated at being put aside like that. He wanted to slap the Senju until he asked for his forgiveness for all the rudeness he had spoken to him and begged him to accept to live in harmony with him.

But he obviously wouldn't do that. And he knew that Tobirama would never say those things, even with a sword against his throat.

He sighed deeply for the thousandth time that day, while finally watching his reflection in the mirror. His hair was neat, a big white flower on the side and his lips were colored in an extremely bright red. He was certainly a beautiful bride, but he felt like throwing up looking at the image of himself. The albino's words echoed in his mind, making his stomach churn. If he ever thought he was pathetic for accepting to pretend to be a woman, now with all the makeup and production he would probably feel total disgust.

With no choice, Izuna found himself following his mother out of the room. Madara was waiting for him outside, with a worried look. He had not told his brother that Tobirama knew the whole lie and was willing to marry anyway, despite wanting to. However the Senju thought it better that no one knew, or it might not seem real. He tried to contest, but it is not as if the other planned to listen to him or give him any attention. He ended up simply having to accept it, as he did with everything in his life. He accepted, silently.

“Are you ready?” The elder whispered in his ear.

He chose not to say anything, just to nod positively. He still did not trust his own voice and could not sound less feminine than expected, or he would be warned by his mother. And he had already been warned by the person he least wanted.

Madara did not seem satisfied with the answer, but he had no choice either. He simply let the youngest continue on his way. There was nothing more to be done. The wedding was about to happen and there was nowhere to run. And Izuna was already resigned, at least on the outside. Inside, his mind screamed "danger" with every step he took towards the entrance to the great hall.

Upon arriving in front of the entrance arch, Izuna met the eyes of Tobirama, who was standing on the left side. Madara held his hand tightly, trying to convey courage and strength. His mother was smiling happily, with tears in her eyes already. Izuna wondered how she could be like this, or if it was all a big act. Saying goodbye, Madara and his mother went inside, sitting on the benches in front of the stage, where the couple's family was.

Izuna didn't know how he got near Tobirama, but now that he saw him so close, he wanted to cry. He had a more serene face, but the hatred in his eyes was as visible as the sunlight outside. Izuna looked at the crowd ahead. He was ready to take a step back and simply run, when Tobirama took his hand. Looking wide at that gesture, Izuna then remembered that it was just standard. Tobirama touched him only because he should.

Swallowing hard, Izuna did not face the Senju at his side. He just straightened the hem of his kimono, checked the flower in his hair, and waited for him to take the first step. Tobirama did not need another tip, projecting his feet one in front of the other, he waited for the female figure beside him to accompany him. As he walked, he was disgusted at how hot Izuna's hand was. In just a few more breaths, he would start to sweat. Tobirama felt like punching him, but just took a deep breath.

It was just as uncomfortable for himself, and it was clear that he wouldn't let that show. It was with this thought that he finally reached the small platform that awaited them. The elderly ceremonialist was there, and as soon as she brought them together, facing each other, she began to speak.

Izuna was mortified. Tobirama looked him in the eye. He could see those red irises looking deep into his soul. Astonished, Izuna swallowed. The bare legs sweating under the fabric of the kimono started to itch. He tried discreetly to move in order to relieve himself, but Tobirama shot him so deeply that his spine reached an angle so straight that it hurt.

His ears were foggy, his hearing far and almost nonexistent. His soaked neck was as uncomfortable as his legs, and Izuna could feel a new attack of pure terror invade him. It was then that, to his surprise, Tobirama seemed to squeeze his hand more tightly, and brush his finger over the top, as if to nurture him.

“I do!”

Tobirama's voice was present, bringing him back to the real world. The throat closed instantly. He looked up at Senju ahead, then his face at the audience. Both families smiled expectantly, but after Izuna's small delay, anxiety and fear began to show. Tobirama then squeezed his fingers tightly, hurting him and cutting off any trace of empathy. Forcing his voice to sound as feminine as possible, Izuna finally intoned:

“I do!”

The claps and shouts came like lightning. The atmosphere of the hall was filled with happiness, expectation and relief. The two there, dressed in formal attire, holding hands, facing each other with dislike, were the white flags of their respective clans.

They had dropped their hands, and were smiling at everyone. Izuna waved when, to his surprise, Tobirama grabbed him around the waist, pulling his body close to him. The albino's rough face was glued to his. His lips, filled with a straight line, contrasted with the subtlety of the bond. He heard a playful whistle from one of the guests, when Tobirama Senju, the scariest man he had ever met, pressed his lips against Izuna’s, kissing him lightly.

Izuna's eyes widened, while Tobirama's had closed, as well as the tightness in his waist. That contact lasted only ten seconds, but it was enough for the Uchiha in question to catch himself occasionally escaping from Tobirama throughout the post-wedding party.

More than two hours passed, when only the two main families remained in the hall. Izuna's father drank and chatted happily with Tobirama's, while the women cleaned the place. Madara and Hashirama were at one of the tables, also appearing to have fun, after drinking a lot of alcohol. Izuna entered the place, with his bags and changed clothes.

At that moment, the parents stopped the revelry, and approached. Tajima Uchiha hugged his little one quickly, before addressing Tobirama who had just arrived. The leader of the Uchiha asked the second heir Senju to take care of his girl, and wished both happiness. When he told Tobirama to be kind to Izuna tonight, he blushed, bowing in respect, and excusing himself.

By chance, once again in that unusual night, Izuna was surprised by Tobirama's attitudes. He had just picked him up, laughing at both parents, saying that a real wedding ended with the groom carrying his jewelry with his hands. Izuna seriously wondered how the albino managed to have so many different personalities. Madara and Hashirama followed the newlyweds with their suitcases. It took them a few minutes of walking, until they arrived at the house just built for both of them. This was far from the city, exactly in the middle of the Senju and Uchiha terrain, making it clear that they were once again the spokesman for peace.

Hashirama patted Tobirama on the shoulder, who was already going up the stairs, while Madara looked seriously at Izuna, as he watched him walk away. The older Senju approached, and they both exchanged glances before turning their backs, and each went their own way. Madara looked back twice that night.

Izuna was strangely comfortable being held by those strong hands. He knew he shouldn't, but as he walked up the stairs with him on his lap, Izuna started to look at that beautiful face again. The skin was so clear. The three strokes of red paint in conjunction with those eyes were breathtaking. The always straight posture, the broad shoulders, and along such firm arms, were reasons for admiration. Too bad it was all in such a despicable personality.

Tobirama entered the house, his eyes already accustomed to the environment and decoration, as he had led the construction, in addition to having slept there a few times in recent weeks. When the door closed behind him, he took five steps, reaching the entrance to the living room, and finally dropped Izuna.

The albino dropped the Uchiha as if he was a piece of trash. His butt hit the wood in a loud crack. Izuna let out a squeak of surprise and pain as he watched Tobirama walk away. He was ready to question what the hell that was, when the other turned to him, his body hard as ice, his eyes darker than ever, leaving Izuna with real fear.

“This” he pointed to the door in front of him “is my room. You don't dare go in there. From today on, you take care of the house, cook and don't talk to me until I say otherwise.”

The door to Tobirama's room slammed loudly. Izuna shivered, still sitting on the floor, facing the empty space that the albino used to occupy. He was stunned. Tobirama was definitely the worst person. He never imagined that he could hate him as much as at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you liked it, plz! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

It took Izuna a few long minutes before he managed to regain his composure and get up from the wooden floor. As usual, he ended up running his hands over his white kimono, tidying up the fabric that had been wrinkled a little. It was not necessary to do so, however. He was already inside the house where he would live from now on, he was no longer under the same roof as his father, and the only person he lived with knew he was a man. This was his only chance to be able to put the pretense aside.

Happy with this possibility, he decided to explore the place he would live. Aside from Tobirama's room, no other place was forbidden, so the Uchiha made a point of exploring every corner. First he scanned the living room he was in. The first thing he noticed was that it was a spacious place and that there was a sofa leaning against one of the walls. There was also a fireplace in the middle of that room, as well as a beautiful leather rug in front of the second sofa, which was like the separation from the living room to the kitchen behind. Then he paid attention to the decoration details, making him wonder who chose all that.

When he finished analyzing that space, he went to the kitchen. The wood stove caught his attention. It was big and very beautiful. In addition, it was possible see the backyard while cooking. Which meant he could watch the sky while doing his household chores. Overall, it wouldn't be that bad. Izuna liked to cook.

The Uchiha then went to one of the closed doors, facing the bathroom. His eyes lit up when he saw the hot tub. He could spend long minutes resting and relaxing there, and it would be just wonderful. Now only one more door was missing, and he was sure that this was his room.

He opened the door fearfully, thinking that the place would be simply empty, with a futon lying on the floor, just so he could have somewhere to sleep, but he was wrong. It basically had everything a room needed. A chest for his clothes, a small table, a large piece of furniture to place his things, as well as a reasonably spacious bed. Tobirama was perhaps not a complete ignorant.

Carefully removing the kimono, he folded it and deposited it carefully in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He wouldn't need to look at it anytime soon, so he would hide it there. Having taken his bags to his room during the exploration, Izuna separated his pajamas, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. To his surprise there were supplements in the bathroom so that he could even wash his long hair. With the towel wrapped around his head, the Uchiha ran to the kitchen to drink some water, and then headed for his new bed.

Lying down, he realized that it was quite comfortable. His still damp hair was splayed across the pillows. His eyes slowly opened and closed as he watched the wood from the ceiling. His mind was relieved to have stepped out of those feminine outfits he had been stuck in since sunrise. Feeling unconscious, he fell asleep thinking that this was his new home, and he would have to get used to it.

Izuna woke up to the sound of chickens outside, and laughed. The sound reminded him of home and how his brother always hated taking care of the animals. Opening his eyes, he could see the details of the wood clearly. Everything there had seemed to have left the hands of an incredible carpenter. He was really delighted to run his hands on the bedroom door, before closing it and going to the bathroom to take care of his daily needs, like brushing his teeth and relieving himself.

Once with fresh breath, an empty bladder and a clean face, he went out into the kitchen, even with water dripping under his chin. The freezing morning breeze was always pleasant for Izuna. Crossing the small corridor, the brunette finally arrived at his destination, without even looking back. He opened the refrigerator, checking the ingredients inside, and decided to make omelets, a simple dish to start the morning. There were several fruits in the cupboard nearby, and he chose oranges to make some delicious juice.

While fixing the pot and starting to prepare the meal, Izuna realized that he was still wearing men's pajamas. He found it funny how his brain was already so confident with the environment, to the point of not reminding him to behave like a woman. And he definitely wouldn't go anymore. Tobirama could bite himself with rage.

Izuna felt free, despite being confined to such a persona. His hair was tied in a low ponytail. The thin fabric shorts matched the shirt. His arms were neither so thin nor so strong on display, it was definitely not the vision that a wife from the highest part of the clan should present, but the Uchiha couldn't care less.

Out of cordiality, Izuna prepared the table. Two plates, two glasses. In the center the pan with the food giving off smoke from the heat, and next to it the juice jar, with the ice stones sparkling. He sat down, putting food on his own plate. When he was about to put his fork on the egg, Tobirama arrived.

The main door of the house opened with a crash so loud that Izuna bounced on the chair. Looking furious at the culprit, Izuna felt diminished by his presence for the hundredth time in those last days. He was all sweaty, with a kunai bag in one hand, a bow on his back and a dead rabbit in the other. Izuna couldn't help expressing his disbelief when the Neanderthal in front of him threw the animal unceremoniously into the sink, and turned to sit across the table.

They both sat in silence. Eating their omelets, each looked to one side of the room. Izuna wondered if he should start a conversation. He clearly knew the other disliked the idea, but he did not want them to live in a war field. Tobirama needed to at least acknowledge his presence, not love him.

“Did you like the food, Tobirama? Or should I change something in the seasoning?”

When Izuna spoke, Tobirama looked at him with hostility once again. Izuna rolled his eyes. He was sick of that caveman attitude!

“What did I tell you yesterday? You...” he looked him up and down with disdain “don't talk to me.” Said the albino, dropping the dish in the sink with sloppiness.

Izuna stood up like a peacock. Anger rising behind his eyes. He got up from his seat, and walked slowly to Tobirama who was standing in front of the sink. His body rocked, walking like a cat. Exuding femininity, he managed to capture the Senju's attention. Coming with his body close enough to the albino for him to feel his heat, Izuna barked:

“I'll cook for you. I will...” he gave a greater emphasis on ‘will’, in order to make himself understood “respect your space and your stupid rules. What I'm not going to do is keep silent before you. You may even have power over my secret, but I'm not going to shut up. This is my voice. Get used to it.”

Tobirama looked truly shocked. He looked at the brunette as if horns had grown in his ears, and Izuna needed all his self-control not to smile. He turned his back, going towards the table and collecting the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink to wash them when Tobirama's deep voice broke the silence:

“Cook the rabbit for lunch. I like it stewed with carrots.”

The brunette held a laugh when he saw the albino step out the door, stomping hard. For the first time in his life he was able to impose his will and not be silent in the presence of someone. Maybe he could really get used to that life. Privacy, peace and freedom. Freedom to dress the way he want. Freedom to say anything he want. This was new, and Izuna liked that feeling.

With a wide smile adorning his face, the Uchiha washed the dirty dishes, preferring to get rid of the housework as quickly as possible so that he could explore again. He was too curious and obviously the fact that Senju forbade him to enter his room only made him want to know what it was like. And now would be a good opportunity to find out.

He didn’t take time to pack up in the kitchen and quickly headed for the forbidden door. It opened without delay, facing a much larger room. The bed looked like twice as much as his, and so he forced himself to get close to see if it would be softer than his too. He was happy to realize that it was not. The only difference was the size.

“Because, everyone thinks we slept together”, he thought.

He continued to watch the room, approaching the table by the bed. Several papers covered the wooden surface and Izuna tried to find out what they were. He was not surprised to see that they were combat tactics, strategies and even research. Tobirama was smart, and dangerous.

He made sure to leave everything in the same place he found, afraid that he might suspect that he had touched his things. He might even be starting to answer the albino and try to impose himself, but he still didn't feel like dying.

Wandering his eyes once again, Izuna noticed a door at the end of the room. He hurriedly headed for that area, surprised to see a small garden and a small pond. He looked at the flowers, finding some of his favorites among them. He ended up smiling at that, wondering if it could have been his brother's work, or if the albino simply liked the same flowers as himself. Although he couldn't imagine Tobirama liking such delicate things.

With a sigh he admired that pleasant place. It was a pity that the area was restricted. There were walls that separated that place from the rest of the house, which meant that it was an exclusive place for Tobirama. And Izuna couldn't even question him why he couldn't stay there, because then the other would know that he had entered there and would be a big trouble.

He decided it was time to go back inside, and he did so. Izuna needed to change clothes, because it wouldn't be good to stay in his pajamas all day. But as soon as he stepped into the room, he remembered a big problem: his clothes were all feminine.

He grimaced when he realized that fact. He ended up rummaging through his suitcase in search of at least one outfit that wasn't entirely uncomfortable for him, but he ended up going back to square one. The only thing he had, besides the clothes he was wearing, was another pajama. Night clothes were the only ones that could be for his true gender, because only his mother and brother entered his room.

Discouraged, he ended up sitting on top of the chest in front of his bed. He would have to find a way to buy men's clothes. And maybe he could even go into town, alone, dressed as a woman as usual, and say he was shopping for his husband. But it was sure that Tobirama wouldn’t like that idea at all. Much less to know that he had gone to the city without telling him before.

The thought of looking into that chest crossed his mind, like a last hope. And that was what he did, being surprised when he opened it. Inside were some men's clothes that looked perfect for him, so it didn't take him a moment to pick up a pair of black pants and a large navy blue blouse, which looked more like an overcoat, fastened by a leather belt.

When he finished dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror, noting that he really looked good in that outfit. He straightened his ponytail, holding it a little more tightly, and screamed with joy, heading for the kitchen. He was radiant, in a way he had never been.

Madara did not know that he could dress up as a man inside the house, which meant that Tobirama had thought about it and bought him clothes - and had still gotten his size right. For this reason, and only for that reason, he decided that he would please the albino at lunch. Izuna would make rabbit stew with carrots.

He was so amused that he hadn't heard it when the main door opened and closed. Immersed in pleasant thoughts, thanks to the sense of freedom he experienced early on, Izuna did not notice when Tobirama appeared behind him, approaching the pot in the corner, lifting the lid, smelling it.

Izuna smiled at the albino, who frowned once more, making the Uchiha's smile become a laugh. The brunette turned to the cupboards, picking up the dishes, taking them to the table, and so he didn't see the little crooked smile that Tobirama had on his lips when he adjusted his posture and sat at the table, waiting for Izuna to finish serving the lunch.

Since everything was on the table, both men arranged their dishes, and Izuna did not want to admit it, but he was curious if the albino would like his rabbit. Tobirama started by eating some bread with the stew sauce. He ate slowly, chewed carefully, as if he really loved the food. Izuna was giving his last spoonful when Tobirama served himself to the first, taking all the ingredients with the spoon and bringing them to his mouth.

When he sipped the hot and properly seasoned liquid that Izuna had already tasted, Tobirama let out a low growl of pleasure, as he hadn't eaten such a good stew since his grandmother passed away. He felt himself in childhood again.

He quickly tried to dissemble, and began to eat in silence, aware of the fact that Izuna watched him amused. He ate again and when he was really full, he pushed the plate away to the center of the table, leaning his back on the chair.

Izuna got up again, collecting everything and putting it from the sink. He was certain that Tobirama had enjoyed the food, and that left him with a very strong sense of pride. But it was all down the drain when Tobirama made a point of being unpleasant. Sighing, as if facing something very sad and flawed, the albino spoke up.

“I’ll have to take you to learn the recipe with my mother after all”. He said simply, and left in the direction of the bathroom, where Izuna heard the sound of water falling in the distance.

Izuna felt his hands tingle with anger.

He knew Tobirama was being condescending, that he was provoking him, but that did not lessen his anger. The Uchiha left everything in the sink, determined to do it later, and stamped out into the room, bitterly regretting not having answered something, and mentally swore that he would still kill the damned Senju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama being Tobirama haha  
> Let us know if you liked it! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this chapter!

Three months had passed since Izuna and Tobirama had married and started to live under the same roof. The first weeks dragged on for the Uchiha, who never had anything to do but finish the household chores with each passing day. Furthermore, he was still obliged to deal with a moody Senju practically at all times.

Tobirama went out every day, even on weekends. Sometimes he would simply train with the other ninjas of the clan, sometimes he would meet his brother and solve bureaucratic problems involving the allies and a few others, or he would go out hunting, returning with some animal for Izuna to cook. It was often difficult for the Uchiha, since he was not responsible for the food in his former home. On some of the few times he left home with his husband, he made a point of talking to the lady who had been cooking for the Uchiha since he was a little and she gave him several scrolls with recipes. Since that day, Izuna decided that he would perfect those recipes and write his own.

After the first month of socializing, Izuna started to get more and more bored. Even when he was still living with his family, Madara was pleasant enough to spend time with him, as well as helping him to train. So he had a few muscles. But since he was married, the training was null and void.

And it was thinking about it that the Uchiha started to escape during the night. He went to a small stream, the same one that used to pass near his old home, and trained his fighting movements. Sometimes he even took some kunais left by Tobirama in the living room and trained his aim. It was risky, but the feeling of being outside, dressed as a man, training like any normal young man his age would do, was just wonderful. And so it ended up turning into a routine. For three or four times a week, he waited patiently in his room until Tobirama fell asleep and then sneaked out into the night.

Izuna was determined not to let himself vanish during that life that he would have to live alongside the Senju. He struggled internally each day, and luckily escapades became a vital part of his nervous system. The last few months had been longer than he would have liked, and at that moment, while peeling some vegetables, Izuna looked at the window for a moment, thinking about how he and Tobirama had gotten used to this massive routine.

Deeply, the Uchiha wanted to know what was going on in the blond's head. He had stopped with the alpha male attitude, and started to respect Izuna more. Conversations were rare, although Tobirama shared the same room many times with him. This pseudo proximity calmed Izuna's heart a little, after all, even if it wasn't enough. Tobirama had been more gentle than Izuna had anticipated. He always asked if Izuna was comfortable or if he needed anything.

During his social outings, like family dinners, Tobirama always played the part of a happy husband, even holding hands with Izuna, and being a complete gentleman. Madara now and then, in the middle of these meetings, had asked Izuna if everything was really okay with this marriage, after all, if Tobirama had discovered the secret, how could he be so calm?

Izuna insisted on reassuring his older brother in all these situations. Smiling, he turned his attention to the knife and the dozen potatoes that still had to be cut and cooked, when the sound of the main door closing was heard, showing Izuna that once again Tobirama was leaving the house to do God knows what.

On that specific day, Tobirama Senju did not return for lunch, as he always did. Izuna was sitting at the kitchen table they shared. The dish on the albino’s side untouched, while his still had some of the food served. In the center, the roast of vegetables with fish smelled good, but for the first time in months Izuna was truly uncomfortable with the absence of the other. It was not like him to be absent and not to warn him. His mind soon raced to the clans and he was uneasy at the possibility that some new conflict might have arisen.

After long minutes, the smoke from the food was gone and so was his appetite. Drumming his fingers against the table, Izuna got up in a bad mood, and decided to occupy his mind with the housework. Sighing, he went to the dishes, then swept each room, making a point of dusting every visible corner. He even cleaned Tobirama's rooms, and realized that, in all those months, he had been going in there to clean, and the other had never said anything about afterwards. He smiled, realizing how soft Tobirama was after all.

Using a bucket, he carefully deposited water on the plants in the private backyard he grew in that room. He felt like talking to him about the species that existed there, but unfortunately he had to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to arouse Tobirama's wrath, and make that semi-prison a living hell. He lacked nothing, in terms of housing, clothes, food and the like. Izuna was properly taken care of, but at his core, he missed company. He snorted, leaving the room, mentally complaining about how Tobirama should swallow his ridiculous ego and be a little more friendly. He laughed alone at the possibility of that. Null, he thought. Then he sighed heavily, wishing the night would soon come so that he could run out of that place and train near his old home. He had hidden some weapons behind the bridge, under rocks that he knew no one would move, because one day he had forgotten one of Tobirama's kunais in his room and the other missed it. It had been chaotic to get around it, and he didn't want to repeat that chaos on the peace they had there.

Leaning on the furniture next to the refrigerator, Izuna sipped from a glass of cold water, feeling his insides start to cool. He was sweating a lot, after so much work. Besides that night in particular was very hot, after all, autumn was at an end, so there were opportunities like that, where the land decided that it could still fry all the residents of the planet, until finally its period of shining gave place to the Winter.

Izuna Uchiha decided he was going to take a shower. Walking to the bathroom, he thought that at least with the food left over from lunch, completely intact, he wouldn't need to cook dinner. And if by chance Tobirama didn't come home, he would just throw that crap out. He had made the damn fish he asked for, which was really difficult. Irritable, he tore off the top of his clothes and threw it at the floor, near the toilet. A blink of an eye later, it was time for his pants.

He turned on the tap and allowed only cold water to fill the wooden tub there. Flexing one knee followed by the other, he put himself inside it, making a point of remembering to open the drain, he was not in the mood for a long shower. So as soon as he wet his face, feeling the freshness finding him, he put one hand up to the ponytail, pulling the elastic that was there, loosening his locks, allowing them to cool off as well.

Tobirama was dragging his legs forward, feeling that a herd of buffaloes had passed over his body. His mind was blurred, such mental weariness. He had spent hours in the morning arguing with his clan and the Uchiha about the society's future decisions. Madara had made a point of taking him out of his mind a number of times, and for the sake of his family he had not committed a bloody murder there.

As soon as his father announced that the meeting was over, Tobirama called for Hashirama, and they both went to the dojo, where they trained seriously for many more hours. Without food, with little water and a lot of obstinacy, Tobirama had trained hand-to-hand combat with his brother. When he decided it was time to finish it, they were both lying on the floor, with some good bruises, as well as drops of blood scattered here and there.

The way home had been longer than usual, and when he opened the door, he found the silence strange, but he thought that Izuna was resting in his quarters. Using his last strength, Tobirama walked to the bathroom, his mind foggy, thinking how his body falling against the mattress would be the most delicious thing in the world. His shirt was already on the floor, right in front of the door when his hand finally turned the knob, allowing his eyes to meet Izuna naked, inside the tub, whose water fell incessantly.

Izuna was petrified. His legs, now stiff, seemed to have taken root and stuck against the wooden floor. His eyes went down Tobirama, and he looked at him, from his feet, to his open pants, exposing his light underwear, as well as the beginning of his mound of Venus, whose little hairs appeared there. A little higher up was his abdomen. It appeared to have been carved by hand. It was strong in the right proportion. The six-pack had a dozen drops of sweat, which came from his collarbone, dripping slowly, until they ended up against the cloth that narrowly covered his intimacy.

Tobirama felt his throat burn. Izuna Uchiha, the source of all his personal disgust was there, completely naked. The tub covered only half of his penis, and Tobirama couldn't get his eyes stop focusing on that spot. Swallowing hard, his eyes went up to the rest of the brunette's torso. The body was slim, languid. Few muscles in sight, but the ones that appeared were delicately masculine. The pale skin looked like velvet under the eyes of the albino. Izuna's hair was glued to his arms, a little on his stomach, and quite a bit on his shoulders. The wet black locks made him astonishingly attractive. The drops of water descended uninterruptedly from his head, wetting all the rest of that surprisingly androgenic body.

Looking up, Tobirama found Izuna's orbs. His face was a lovely shade of pink and he was biting his lips in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Izuna saw flames flickering behind Tobirama's red eyes, making that bathroom hotter than ever, despite the cold jets against his back.

The Senju felt his private parts threatening to harden under the fabric, and before he was caught in that strange moment, Tobirama cut off that intense eye contact, turning on his back. It took him a few seconds to feel that his voice would not come out hoarse, and then he apologized to Izuna, and said that he would wait for him to finish so that he could then bathe. The Uchiha just nodded, in a sufficiently audible murmur, and watched the albino leave the room; the door slammed against the water and Izuna, despite knowing that he was alone, turned against the wall and felt his cheeks getting hotter and red when he noticed that between his legs there was a beautiful and pink erection.

Izuna ended up taking more minutes than he planned to get out of that bath. He was still embarrassed when he imagined the whole scene, especially when he remembered how excited he had been when he looked so closely at Tobirama's body. Rarely did he see him shirtless, despite living together. But that didn't mean that the Uchiha didn't love the few times he had that opportunity. He just didn't expect one of them to happen that way.

Being naked inside the hot tub really made things worse for him. It was not the first time he had checked out the Senju's body, he had done it several times before, even over his clothes. And he had already found that he loved how well-defined the man's muscles were. Comparing the two bodies, the difference was absurd. And Tobirama only became even more seductive in the view of Izuna.

The brunette ended up sighing, while letting gravity take his body against the bed. He had waited all day for the night, so that he could finally go to training, and now that it had arrived he did not feel the slightest desire to leave the house. His thoughts took him back to the bathroom scene every second. He still had the vivid image. The drops of sweat running down that well-defined chest were certainly his newest doom.

He cursed himself mentally, as he arranged his body on the soft mattress, in order to sleep. But that would be a difficult task. The erection he still had inside his pants made it basically impossible to rest. And perhaps his only solution was to solve that small, or perhaps not so small, problem.

He bit his lower lip at the thought of relieving himself. Tobirama was probably already asleep, due to the day's tiredness, which was good news. Their rooms were not close enough that they could be heard by each other. Everything was very favorable to do what he wanted so much. And so he ended up letting his right hand go into his pajama pants, taking advantage of not wearing underwear to sleep.

However, in the other room, the Senju had just opened his eyes, scared, while his body automatically rose and made him sit on the bed. His breathing was uneven and his body, despite the bath he had taken a few minutes ago, was sweaty. And it was all that damned Uchiha's fault.

If that idiot had not left the bathroom door open, he would never have had to deal with the scene of the naked brunette, bathing, with his hair loose and stuck to his body. If he hadn't seen that scene, he wouldn't have had to deal with the fact that he had been excited by the sight. If he hadn't been excited, he wouldn't have had to deal with the fact that he had just dreamed of the other. The dream images were so vivid in his mind that they seemed real.

Their clothes were spread out on the bedroom floor. Izuna lying on his bed, while he was on top of it. The black threads stuck to his shoulder, as well as in the bathroom, but this time because of the sweat running down his body. And the well-drawn lips parted, calling out his name, with a voice nothing more than the very personification of sin.

Muttering curses, he forced himself to get out of bed and head towards the kitchen. He would drink water in an attempt to relieve the heat his body felt and use the few minutes outside the room to organize his thoughts and get back in control of his own mind. That would certainly work. Or, at least, it was what Tobirama thought would happen.

As soon as he stepped out of his room, a low voice began to be heard. His eyes instinctively searched every visible corner for the owner of the voice, while his feet moved in order to find the source of the sound. And unfortunately he was surprised to find himself standing at Izuna's door.

Out of instinct, or perhaps curiosity, he pressed his ear against the cold wood, forcing himself to hear what was on the other side. He cursed himself a second later.

“Tobirama...”

Izuna moaned from inside the room, making the Senju's blood boil and all the control he was trying to seek was swept away at once. The voice sounded even more erotic than in his dream.

His wide-eyed eyes stared at the piece of wood, as if trying to find out if it was all true or just the imagination. And in order to find out if his mind was just playing a trick on him, he ended up approaching his ear again, hearing another moan, this time without his name.

His body began to move instinctively, while he used the door as support. His hand went towards his member over his pants, massaging the place slowly. His eyes were keen to close, while he could clearly hear Izuna's heavy breathing and moans that were certainly not being muffled or contained.

He could feel his sex pulsing, begging for more of that, and that was what the Senju did, despite the fact that part of his mind told him to stop it immediately. That little part unfortunately lost the battle and without realizing it, Tobirama was already masturbating in front of Izuna's bedroom door.

“Yes!” he heard the brunette say a little louder. “Tobirama, just like that...”

The albino's hand began to move faster, while the air came out heavily between his lips. His mind was blurred due to the pleasure he felt and the Uchiha's voice brought him closer to madness. He wanted to know what exactly he was doing in there. What he wanted from him. Because at that moment Tobirama knew exactly what he wanted from brunette.

“Faster... Deeper...”

Hearing that, for sure, gave Senju the perfect image of Izuna lying on the mattress, giving pleasure to himself not only through his member. And the fact that he called his name while he was doing it was too much for his sanity.

“Tobirama...”

“Izuna...”

They both moaned together. The Uchiha is much louder than the Senju.

Tobirama felt his cock pulse one last time, while his pleasure soiled the only thing that separated him from the brunette. He rested his head on the cold wood, trying to regulate his breathing, while his mind showed him what he had just done there. He was getting closer and closer to madness and it was all the fault of the damned seducer. He wanted to punch him, kill him… And make him scream his name more and more.

“Shit!”

He cursed when he realized that his hand was reaching for the door handle. He couldn't seriously consider going into that room and finishing it the way they both wanted it to be. This was too insane.

In hurried steps, Tobirama went back to his own room, slamming the door harder than he should have as he entered the room. He threw himself on the mattress, screaming in frustration against the pillow. He couldn't make a lot of noise, or the other guy would find out that he might have heard him. And that was something the Senju never wanted to reveal. Because if he did, it would certainly give some indication that in the inside, and unfortunately not as deep as he would like, hearing Izuna moan, and come to the sound of that obscene voice had been really pleasurable.


End file.
